


is that my shirt?

by Alysae



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysae/pseuds/Alysae
Summary: First sentence prompt: "is that my shirt?"Percival Graves is in a meeting with all of his subordinates, Newt Scamander included, when the latter interrupts the meeting.





	is that my shirt?

“Is that my shirt?” Newt asks suddenly, staring across the room at him.

  
Percival looks down at his clothes — his velvety coat is hanging on the chair, as is his suit jacket. He’s wearing his vest and shirt — which, he notices, is more used (more yellow) than he remembered. He looks back up at Newt, who is now looking at the other Aurors in the room with a mortified, flushing face.

  
“S-sorry for interrupting,” he stutters, looking at his feet.

  
“There’s a time and place for these things, Newt,” Percival sighs. He can’t really be mad — not when Newt was blushing prettily across the room.

  
“Yeah, that’s called the bedroom,” Delgado comments, a cheeky grin on his face.

  
Goldstein gasped, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and nudged him on the side. Delgado coughed and avoided Percival’s glare.

  
Newt hastily got up from the couch. “I’m just — I — okay —” And out he went, probably to talk with Queenie.

  
Percival’s mood soured incredibly. He spent the rest of the meeting glaring daggers at Delgado and his big mouth. When they were finally —  _finally! —_ off, Percival went to find Newt in the Wands Permit department.

  
He found Queenie behind her desk, Newt’s case to the side. One look at him told her everything — even though he knew his occlumency was beyond perfect — and she pointed at the suitcase knowingly. “Down there.”

  
So he climbed down the stairs into the workshop, where Newt was bustling about, his Swooping Evil cocoon in hand. He looked up when he noticed Percival’s arrival.

  
“Oh! Percy, hey…” he says, a little awkward about what happened not even an hour ago.

  
_Now_ Percival noticed. How Percival’s loose dress shirt looks nice on Newt. The sleeves are way too big for him around the shoulders, but too little around the wrists. He looked _beautiful_.

  
Percival approached him slowly, reaching a hand to caress the man’s cheek. Newt leaned on the touch, closing his eyes and sighing softly. “You should use my shirts more often,” he says quietly.

  
Newt gives a little laugh at that, shaking his head. “I can’t say the same for you,” he says, hands gripping Percival’s biceps, the shirt tight around them. “You look a little uncomfortable in it.”

  
“Should I take it off, then?” Percival asks, a smirk growing on his face.

  
Newt blushed slightly but smiled at him too. “Yes,” he breathes.


End file.
